My new angel and my past angel
by angel of his world
Summary: Aronld and Helga have just become friends. But now Helga was moving to Paris, France because her grandparents had it with how Bob and Miriam were treating Helga. But now Helga is falling for a new guy who understands her pain and sorrow but also her love of music will she follow her new angel of music or will her past refuse to let go of old love for a certain football ad it
1. Chapter 1

It has been about two months Arnold and the gang had returned from the jungle saving his parent's from an evil man and saving an inter village. Helga was just on her way home when she a limo in front of her house. The only people she knew other than Rhonda to have a limo was her grandparent's that loved her instead of Olga. She smiled and ran into the house to hear yelling in French and English going off at the same time. Miriam's parents never liked Bod thinking that he was a horrible father which he was. Carolina Helga's grandmother was the only one here doing the yelling with Bob.

"Fine if you want the brat take her! Olga back you're bags you're going to be living with your grandparents in Paris, France." Bob yelled, when he saw Helga at the corner of his eye. Helga looked at her grandmother who nodded with a smile making her run upstairs to back. A knock came to Helga's door when her grandmother came in.

"Little Lotte, I will pick you up tomorrow while you are in your first period ok?" Carolina said, with a thick French accent in her voice.

"Yes grandmother, goodnight."

"Good night, my dear." Carolina said, with a smile and went to bed leaving Helga with her thoughts.

She and Arnold decided to just be good friends for now to see what his feelings were to her, but now she is moving away. She smiled at the thought of finally getting out of Hill wood. Course her friends were going to be sad, but that was another story.

~the next morning~

Helga decided to change her look since it was her last day. Helga let her hair down, wore a black demi skirt with a pink top and her black ballet flats with a black demi jacket to match. Helga walked to school early shocking every one of her new look including Arnold. She walked over to Phoebe her best friend to let her know what was going on.

"Konichiwa Helga-Chan." Phoebe greeted with a smile.

"Bonjour Phoebe!" Helga said, smiling bright. Phoebe wondered what had come over her friend to change her look and ways. "Helga are you alright? You style has changed." Phoebe asked. Helga sighed knowing it was better to tell her now before the end of first period.

"I'm moving to Paris, France with my grandparents."

"Wait, aren't they the one's that own like five different opera houses in Europe?" Phoebe asked.

Helga nodded with a small smile then noticed her friend crying. She pulled Phoebe into a hug asking her for no more tears on her last day. Helga wrote her email, phone number, and address for to call, email, or write anytime. This made Phoebe smile as they walked to class together talking with sad smiles on their faces. Once in class everyone gasped at Helga's new look along with her hair being down.

"Pataki I never knew you could be so fashionable darling." Rhonda said, with a smirk.

"Hey a girl does what she can for her last day." Helga said, with a shrug. Everyone screamed what, that's when Mister. Simmons came into the room telling everyone to settle down. Everyone sat down listening to what Mister. Simmons had to say.

"I'm so sorry to say are very "special" student will be leaving us today, and will be moving to Paris, France. Helga you got anything to say before you leave." Mister. Simmons asked her.

"Nah I'm good Simmons you continue you're lesson." Helga said smirking with her arms crossed.

Soon class had begun and everyone was not paying attention to the lesson at all. It was in the middle of the class a knock came to the door. Helga stood up when her grandmother walked into the room with paper work for Simmons to sign. Helga and Phoebe hugged one last time before she left along with everyone else including Arnold. What he didn't know is Helga left her pink ribbon in his back pocket. Helga walked over to her grandparents as they talked to Mister. Simmons.

"Petite lotte êtes-vous prêt à aller?" (Little lotte are you ready to go?) Carolina asked, smiling.

"Oui grand-mère, je Suis prêt à aller." (Yes grandmother, I'm ready to go) Helga said, while walking out of the room with her. On the way to the airport Helga couldn't help but be nervous living in a different country where she knew no one. The flight was to long for her liking making her sigh while sitting in first class.

"Don't worry so much Little Lotte everything will be great I promise you." Carolina told her granddaughter. Helga only nodded with a small smile, when she realized she could be herself and no one would make fun of her like they would have in Hill wood.

~Paris, France~

"Welcome home, Helga." Carolina said, as the rode past everything which was so beautiful especially at night. They had arrived at the mansion when they heard a squeal from the top of the steps. It was her childhood summer friend Meg Giry when she comes to visit her and Meg would dance and play together all the time at her grandparent's opera house. Helga was tackled to the floor by her friend which made them both laugh. Carolina decided to leave the girls alone to catch up.

"Omg I can't believe you're here Helga and to stay! This is going to be great!" Meg squealed, while clapping her hands. Helga nodded in agreement looking Meg up and down seeing that nothing about her changed except her style of clothes. Meg was wearing a light blue demi skirt with green tank-top and white sandals.

"Oh Helga did I tell you mother adopted a child, now I have a year older then us brother."

"Really? Can I meet him please?" Helga asked, wanting to meet him.

Meg was about to say yes when she heard her mother calling her. Helga told her that she could meet him when she was done unpacking and when Meg was done with her mother. Meg nodded with a smile and went to find out what her mother wanted while Helga went to settle in. When getting to her room she heard her piano being played, but her grandfather was downstairs.

~Helga's prov~

Quietly and Slowly I opened the door to find a boy older then her by a year playing it. He had black hair, tan skin and was very handsome and that's when I noticed he wore half a mask on the side of his face. Closing the door quietly as best as I could to not disturb this beautiful and dark music that drew me in for some strange reason like he knew my pain. When the song was done I cleared my throat making the boy jump.

"You play beautifully." I said.

"Thank you miss." The boy said, blushed a little.

I couldn't help but giggle at the boy's shyness towards me. I slowly walked over to him and held out my hand. The boy looked at me confused but grabbed my hand and began to shack hands with me.

"I'm Helga G. Cecile, since my grandparent's changed it their last name and you are?"

"I'm Erick Daae, so you're the one everyone around here and at my place keep talking about."

Now it was my turn to blush as I nodded with a small smile. I and Erick blushed when they noticed they were still holding hands together. Erick cleared his throat while I played with my hair.

"Sorry," they said at the same time. Both of them began to laugh. I couldn't help but wondered what was under the mask, but deciding not to ask until he was comfortable with me to tell me or show me.

"So you're Helga, you're grandparents say you have a beautiful singing voice may I hear it? Since you heard me play."

"Well it is only fair, so you're in luck bucko." I giggled. Erick smirked as he played angel on the piano for her to sing. (Play Jackie Evancho here singing Angel) When I was done Erick began to clap with a smirk while standing up. Erick told me that I sounded very good with the right teacher I would be amazing. I thanked him, but I didn't know where to find a teacher with a new country.

"I can teach you." Erick said, playing with some keys.

"Really? You'll be my angel of music Erick?" I asked, giggling with a tease in my voice. Erick chuckled. "But of course, even an angel like you need's an angel to protect her." I playfully shoved him as he shoved me right back. Erick and I kept talking to get to know get to know each other. When I asked him.

"Why do you wear half a mask Erick?"

Before He could answer Madame Giry and Carolina come in with smiles at us.

"Erick darling come we are leaving now." Madame Giry said, smiling at the children. Erick sighed but nodded without giving me one more look at before he left. Meg ran over and hugged me saying she would see her tomorrow. Carolina and I walked them to the door while Erick and my hand's brushed a few time making us blush. Madame Giry, Carolina, and Meg saw this and couldn't help but giggle.

"Little lotte!" An old man's voice boomed in the entrance way.

"Grandfather!" I yelled, running over to him giving him a hug.

Both I and grandfather laughed as he swung me around. He patted my head while saying good-bye to their guests. I ran over to Erick and grabbed him by his wrist. Erick looked at me confused for a moment until he saw me smile.

"Come over tomorrow with Meg, I love to see you again my angel of music." I said, truthfully and teasingly making us both last. Erick bowed saying as you command than left with the Giry's. I blushed with a small smile then closed the door. When I looked up and saw my grandparents smirking.

"What?!" I asked.

"Only here for one day and she already has a boyfriend." Grandfather chuckled. I looked at my grandparents yelling do not. All three of us laughed, but I had to admit Erick was very interesting character that I would love to solve especially behind that mask. After unpacking and getting ready for bed I couldn't help but wonder how Phoebe was holding up without me.

~Erick's Prov~

I was playing in a bedroom thinking no one would bother me here. As I was in the middle of my song I heard the door slowly open I thought I was just Meg checking on me and shrugged it off and continued my playing. When I was done I heard someone clear their throat making me jump a little. There stood someone who was not Meg at all. She had beautiful blond hair that ran down her back with these gorgeous deep blue eyes and a smile like the angel's themselves couldn't beat even if they try.

"You play beautifully." She said.

"Thank you miss." I said, blushed a little.

Slowly she walked towards me while sticking her hand out. Being a gentleman I shook her hand with a smirk. When I heard her voice it was music to my ears.

"I'm Helga G. Cecile, since my grandparent's changed it their last name and you are?"

"I'm Erick Daae, so you're the one everyone around here and at my place keep talking about." I said.

So this is the famous me and my family hear about so much from them. "So you're grandparents say you have a beautiful singing voice may I hear it? Since you heard me play."

"Well it is only fair, so you're in luck bucko." She giggled. I smirked as I played angel on the piano for her to sing. (Play Jackie Evancho here singing Angel) When she was done I began to clap with a smirk while standing up. I told her that she sounded very good with the right teacher she would be amazing. Helga thanked me, but she didn't know where to find a teacher with a new country.

"I can teach you." I said, playing with some keys not knowing why I offered.

"Really? You'll be my angel of music Erick?" Helga asked, giggling with a tease in her voice. I couldn't help but chuckled. "But of course, even an angel like you need's an angel to protect her." Helga playfully shoved me as I shoved her right back. Me and Helga kept talking to get to know get to know each other. When Helga asked me something that made me freeze.

"Why do you wear half a mask Erick?"

Before I could answer Madame Giry and Carolina come in with smiles.

"Erick darling come we are leaving now." Madame Giry said, smiling at us. I sighed but nodded without giving Helga one more look at before I left. Meg ran over and hugged her best friend saying she would see her tomorrow. Carolina and Helga walked us to the door while mine and Helga's hand brushed a few time making us blush. Madame Giry, Carolina, and Meg saw this and couldn't help but giggle.

"Little lotte!" An old man's voice boomed in the entrance way.

"Grandfather!" Helga yelled, running over to him giving him a hug.

Both Helga and Robert laughed as he swung her around. He patted her head while saying good-bye to their guests. Helga ran over to me and grabbed me by my wrist. I looked at her confused for a moment until I saw her smile.

"Come over tomorrow with Meg, I love to see you again my angel of music." Helga said, truthfully and teasingly making us both laugh. I bowed saying as she commanded than left with the Giry's.

When we left Meg kept on teasing me for liking Helga. I told her not to be ridicules that I was only trying to be nice since she didn't have friends here. Meg kept going on how she was her friend since diapers. I kept ignoring Meg until I got to my room to try and get some sleep.

* * *

V-Chan: I hoped you enjoyed this new story I'm working on. If anyone you who don't know The Phantom of the Opera then please look it up and for those who do the phantom I'm using for this is Gerard Butler! ^/^ I know right a hottie but anyways I hoped you enjoyed it please review, favorite and comment if you liked it and please no harsh words. Enjoy the music of the night.

P.S. I don't own Hey Arnold or The Phantom of the Opera or the songs from the play so please know that so I don't get sued or arrested because then I won't be able to write for you.


	2. Chapter 2 a new life and past life

~the Next day/ Normal Pov~

Helga had woken up around noon not being used to the time in Paris, France. She slowly opened her eyes to find a pair of brown eyes close to her face. Helga screamed and fell of the bed as she heard a gasp. Meg ran over to her friend to make sure she was ok. Helga waved her hands away saying yea I'm fine. Meg helped her up telling her about the whole day she had planned.

"Um will Erick be joining us or no?" Helga asked, brushing her hair into a ponytail.

"Of course He is waiting downstairs for us. We must hurry though Erick doesn't like to be kept waiting." Meg said. Helga rolled her eyes and throw on a black tank-top, demi shorts, and white sandals. Nodding that she was ready they went downstairs finding Erick talking to Helga's grandfather about music and the opera house. They soon noticed the girls giving them gentle smiles.

"Ah Little Lottie you are finally awake, you slept well I hope." Robert asked his granddaughter.

"Yep I slept great thanks grandfather." Helga said, smiling. Helga looked towards Erick and gave him a gentle but shy smile as she sat down to eat some lunch before they went out to see all of Paris. Meg kept telling Helga about the dancing and plays that her grandfather and grandmother have put on and she couldn't wait for Helga to be joining her in the plays.

"I can't wait either! By the way while is Erick so quiet?" Helga asked, whispering to Meg not wanting him to hear her.

"Erick's just a quiet kid unless you get him started on music or literature, architecture, composers, or any of that stuff then He'll never shut up." Meg said, teasingly and loud enough for him to hear her. Erick just glared at her while crossing his arms. Meg copied him making Helga laugh at Erick's pouting that he was doing.

"Meg you are a young lady act like one." Erick scolded Meg.

Meg rolled her eyes with a smirk. Helga sat and ate and watched them since they were so entertaining to watch. As soon as Helga was done with her food they headed out to explore Paris.

"So Helga what do you want to do first?" Erick asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Alright then to the music shop! Let's move it buckos," Helga said, running off in the wrong direction. Erick chuckled while yelling to Helga that she was going the wrong way, it was the other way. Helga blushed as she turned around and walked past them.

"I knew that." Helga mumbled.

Erick and Meg laughed as they followed Helga as she went in the right direction this time. Once there Helga and Erick were like kid's in a candy store as they ran around gathering things they wanted or needed. Since Helga's grandparents were rich they didn't care how much Helga spent. Helga told Erick about Arnold and her other friends, but mostly Arnold. Erick grew jealous. After hours of walking around and getting everything Helga would need for school or her private music room they decided to head home for the night.

~In Hillwood~

Phoebe sit at her desk sighing missing her best friend while Mr. Simmons was going on with a lesson about History. She ignored the lesson and watched the rain fall down and hit the window. Arnold saw this because he was right behind her. He couldn't blame her. He missed Helga too, but he was still confused on how he felt about her. Arnold did like Helga as a friend, but did he like like her when she loved him. Arnold tapped Phoebe on the shoulder.

"Hey Phoebe, do you have Helga's email or new number? So I can talk to her." Arnold asked, politely.

"But of course Arnold." Phoebe whispered back.

She began to right down the information for him then passed it to him. Arnold smiled and mouthed thank you to her as she nodded with a small sad smile.

~Back in Paris~

"Did you have a good day Helga?" Carolina asked, as she tucked Helga in for bed.

"Oui grandma, it was the best." Helga answered, smiling for longest time in her life. Carolina smiled and told that was great then kissed her on the forehead saying sweet dreams may the angel of music watch over you and left. Helga pulled out her laptop and began to write an email to Phoebe to tell her about everything that has been going on the last two days and how much she missed her. After she typed up her email she went to her piano and began to play not knowing Erick was watching through the mirror.

Child of the wilderness Born into emptiness Learn to be lonely Learn to find your way in darkness

Who will be there for you Comfort and care for you Learn to be lonely Learn to be your one companion

Never dreamed out in the world There are arms to hold you You've always known your heart was on its own

So laugh in your loneliness Child of the wilderness Learn to be lonely Learn how to love life that is lived alone

Learn to be lonely Life can be lived, life can be loved alone

Once Helga was done she went to bed with a soft smile. When Erick thought Helga was asleep he left silently with a red rose tied with a black ribbon by her head. The next morning Helga woke up to find the rose making her smile a little. She didn't know who left it, but it was the start of something.

As she played with the rose when she heard her laptop ding meaning she had an email. Her eyes widen it was from Arnold. Helga gulped and opened it and began to read.

Dear Helga,

Hi Helga its Arnold. How is everything in France? I know Phoebe and I miss you a lot. Hillwood hasn't been the same since you left. Phoebe is a little depressed so I was hoping you could email her to cheer her up. We are worried about her. I have been also thinking maybe I and the gang can come visit sometime if we get the money. I want you to know Helga that we are still you're friends no matter what. Everyone says hi since they are right behind me as I type this. Now I know how you feel when people as you about your poetry or music. Sheesh Like to hear from you soon.

You're friends of Hillwood.

Helga couldn't help, but smile glad that her friends were wanting to visit sometime and everything. She began to type a reply then hit send. When she looked at the clock she noticed she would be late for school if she didn't hurry up. She was going to one of the finest music academies in France.

"Criminy, I hate these uniforms already," Helga mutter, putting on a navy skirt and white button up shirt and a sweater vest over it with the schools simple on it. She ran as fast as she could downstairs, grabbed her bag, butter toast then out the door she went while jumping into the limo. Quickly Helga to homeroom barely making it for the bell rang.

"Glad you could make it Miss. Cecile, I'm Mrs. Russell and I'll be you're teacher this year. It's a pleasure to meet you," Mrs. Russell said, smiling as she began homeroom. Helga sighed glad that the teacher wasn't mad with her. She looked up to see there were seats near Erick. She wondered why no one was sitting near him. Helga walked over to Erick with a smile making everyone start to whisper.

"Morning Erick, how are you?" Helga asked, while sitting down as class began. Erick smirked at Helga with a small chuckle saying that he was fine. Everyone went wide eyed because Erick never talked to anyone except Meg or the teachers. As classes went on Helga felt weird being around new people but excited at the same time. Meg was a year below them making her a fourth grader. Helga couldn't wait for lunch/recuses so she could at least go to the music room to play or compose some new stuff.

"Now class I want you to partner up as we are going to be doing a fun experiment," Mrs. Russell said.

Helga pulled her desk over to Erick to partner up with. Erick silently agreed to be her partner. Soon it was lunch/recuses time and Helga grabbed some lunch while heading to a music room for some privacy. Suddenly she bumped into a person making the boy drop his books.

"Hey sorry about that!" Helga said, setting her lunch down to help him pick up his books.

"No it is quit all right Mlle (miss) it was my fault." He said, standing up with his books. Helga picked up her lunch and smiled while holding her hand out to him.

"Well name's Helga, What's your name?" She asked, smiling.

"I'm Raoul de Chagny," Raoul said, smirking trying to use his charm on Helga. She just rolled her eyes saying it was nice to meet him but she had to go. Raoul watched Helga leave with a smirk.

"So Erick done hiding over there?" Raoul said, not turning around knowing who was behind you. Erick glared at his back ready to kill him.

"You leave her alone Raoul," Erick growled. Raoul turned to face him with a smirk like he was up to no good.

"Are you still mad that I had Christine and you didn't?"

Erick grabbed him by the shirt shoving him up against the wall. He pulled his fist back, but then put it down along with Raoul saying he wasn't wither it and to stay away from Helga while walking away from Raoul before his anger got to him.

~With Helga~

She was composing some new music on the piano while eating her lunch. As she played she heard someone coming down the hallway sounding mad by the way they were walking. Helga jumped when the door slammed open and scattering her papers everywhere. She turned to see how came in and saw it was Erick.

"Criminy Erick don't scare me like that!" Helga yelled, while picking her papers up.

But Erick ignored her and went straight to the other piano and started to play angrily. Helga watched him wondering what was bothering him to play such a dark anger song. She sat her papers down and watched and listened trying to figure out what was wrong with him. Someone walked into the room without the two knowing it.

"Oh God him and Raoul got into it again." Meg said, standing by Helga.

"Meg when the heck did you get here?" Helga asked, shocked not seeing Meg beside her. Meg told her a few minutes ago then told her about Erick and Raoul's past. Parentally Erick and Raoul loved the same girl once named Christine, but one day she died in a car accident with her father and mother. Christine and Raoul dated each other before Erick could tell her about his feelings and they still can't stand each other.

Helga nodded in understanding looking back at Erick. Once the song was done the girls could tell that he was calmed down. The bell had rung and the three began to walk to class together. Meg and Helga were talking planning to leave Erick alone uncase he was still mad at Raoul.

"So I'll see you two after school." Meg said, running to her class. Helga and Erick nodded while walking to class in silence. Helga rubbed her arm feeling the awkward feeling coming off each other. Erick watched Helga out of the corner of his eyes and sighed knowing it was his fault.

"Sorry, you had to see me like that."

"Eh forget about it everyone has anger to release, you just release into you're music and not your fists," Helga said, playfully punching his shoulder with a smirk. Erick smirked then held the door open for her. Helga glared at him saying she could have done it herself bucko. Erick laughed knowing she was putting up an act. Helga blushed as she walked into the room with Erick. People kept whispering about them.

"SHUT UP! DON'T YOU HAVE ANYTHING ELSE BETTER TO WHISPER ABOUT?" Helga yelled, while sitting down into her seat. Everyone shut up and faced the teacher who looked shocked since not a lot of people stuck up for Erick.

Soon school was over and Helga was heading home to relax since it has been a stressful and busy day. As soon as she got home she realized she had the house to herself since her grandparents were still at the Opera house. Helga smiled and ran upstairs hopping onto her laptop. She noticed Phoebe was online.

"Konechiwa! Helga how's France?" Phoebe asked.

"It's been great Phobes," Helga said, while undoing her hair. The girls talked for three hours until it was dinner time. She told Phoebe all about her school, Erick, Meg, and her grandparents and Madame Giry. While talking about Erick Phoebe noticed a blush on her cheeks.

"Helga do like like Erick? I seem to see your cheeks are pink." Phoebe pointed out.

"I don't know Phobes, I mean I'm still trying to get over Arnold and it's not enough time to tell if I like like him yet, but I do like him as a friend." Helga said, smiling softly. Phoebe gasps slightly seeing her friend so peaceful but then started to smile. She was happy for Helga because she was getting the love and attention she wanted for so long.

The girls said good night and headed for bed. As Helga laid down she thought to herself "What do I do? I'm so confused. "

V-Chan:Well thats it enjoy chapter two, remember I dont own any of this stuff except for the storyline.


	3. Chapter 3 trying to figure it out

Helga woke up the next morning early before school. She was just so confused, here was a girl obsessed with one boy who had given her his attention when no one else had when she was little. Now she just met a boy who understood her pain, fear, and her music and so much more, but just couldn't seem to let go of the past. Helga sighed while leaving her hair down. She was mentally tired from all the thinking to put her hair up.

She grabbed her bag and headed downstairs to eat breakfast with her grandparents. Carolina was sipping her morning tea with a soft smile while reading her book as her grandfather ate breakfast.

"Morning my dear, how was your first day of school yesterday?" Her grandfather asked, wipping his mouth.

"It was interesting to say the least grandpa." Helga replied, as she began to eat her breakfast. Helga looked up at the clock to see what time it was and noticed if she didnt leave now she'd be late. Quickly kissing her grandparents cheeks and grabbing her bag. Helga was off to school. She began to think about what to do again about her problem with the two boys.

~Hillwood~

Arnold was in the library checking his email. He noticed he had an email from Helga. Arnold clicked on it and began to read the message.

Dear Arnold,  
It's been pretty good and the best thing is that I am here with good friends of the family. France is so beautiful and amazing you guys should come to visit me that would be awesome. Oh don't worry about Phoebe football-head, I talked to her last night. I know things aren't the same thing without me, cause I'm not there to keep you guys in line. Crimiany. Hahaha now you know what it feels like to have people bugging you. Arnold. I agree no matter what happens will be friends always.

Love, Helga G. Cecile.

Arnold smiled at the message that he had been reading. It sounded like she was having a great time there. He sighed and couldn't help but miss her more then a friend. But it would never work, a long distance relationship with her would have been cruel. They never be able to see each other. It be best if they stay friends.

Soon the bell rang for lunch was over. Arnold reread the message one last time as he printed it out for the class to read. He logged off and headed to class.

~in France~

School was over and Helga, Meg, and Erick were heading to the Opera house. She and Meg had practice today with Meg's mother Madame Giry. Madame Giry was a great teacher, but be very strict from time to time. Helga walked in the front door of the Opera House and smiled. She spun herself looking at it in amazement for it had been so long since she was there.

"Still the same as you remember Helga?" Erick asked, smirking while looking down at her from the stairs. She nodded fast as she ran up the stairs to catch up with her friends. Helga didn't want to be late for her first day of practice with Madame Giry. Erick was off to meet her grandparents in the office. Helga was stretching out while hearing the other girls whisper about her.

"Girls let us begin with the lesson today." Madame Giry said.

Madame Giry banged her cane against the floor signaling to begin. Helga kept up with shocking the rest of the girls. Helga smirked with snickering under her breath. "Take that buckos!" Helga thought.

A few hours later Helga was sore and tired along with Meg. Helga waved goodbye to Meg to meet her grandparents in their office. On the way she bumped into someone that sounded like a toad.

"How dare you touch me you rat!" The woman screeched while glaring at Helga.

"Crimiany. Who the heck do you think you are bucko?" Helga growled while glaring back. The girl looked shocked that Helga didn't know who she was. She smirked at Helga puffing up her chest with pride as placed her hands on her hips.

"I am Carlotta the prima a dona in training, little rat. Now stay out of my way or be crushed." Carlotta threatened, while walking away from Helga. Helga rolled her eyes then stuck her tongue out at her while continuing to her grandparents office. She got there and saw Erick playing the violin with her grandfather with a soft smile. Helga remembered that Meg told her that Erick hardle smiled, except for when it came to music.

"Hey guys see you are having fun," Helga said, causing the boys to stop playing. Robert and Erick looked up to see Helga standing in the doorway. Erick blushed and began to put his violin away while Helga talked to her grandfather. She went to tell her grandfather about a girl named Carlotta threatening her to stay out of her way or get crushed.

Erick hated the toad song of a girl and wished the Cecile's would find someone who was better like Helga. Robert told Helga he would talk to her and to head home with Erick. Helga nodded with a smile then walked over to Erick.

"So ready to go home Erick?" Helga asked, smiling.

"Yes I am malady, shall we?" Erick said, holding his arm out for her to take. Helga actually giggled for the first time in her life while gentle taking Erick's arm. Erick smiled soft while leading her out to the limo that was waiting for them. He smoothly opened the door for her making Helga roll her eyes.

"Thanks bucko even though I could have done it." Helga said, sliding into the seat and over for Erick to get in. Erick chuckled while shaking his head think "Helga you are something special." The car ride home was quiet, but a comfortable quiet for them.

Helga just sat there watching Erick write down on music sheets while also staring at his mask. She couldn't help but wonder what was under the mask. The phone began to ring in the car. Helga sighed and didn't feel like picking it up so she put it on speaker.

"Hello Helga Cecile speaking." She said, softly.

"Oh good Olga it's you, listen tell you're grandparents the rest of your stuff should be there soon. It's good thing your gone cause I'm saving a boat load of money cause your gone." Bob said, before hanging up.

All that could be heard was the soft dial tone. Helga balled her fists while growling softly remembering why she had left. She calmed herself down and looked at Erick embarrassed eyes.

"I'm so sorry you had to hear all that Erick," Helga apologized, with a sigh.

Erick smiled gentle at Helga while holding his arms open to her. For the first time in forever Helga was actually allowed to cry without being made fun of. She cried into Erick's chest as he petted her hair softly while slowly rocking back and forth telling her it was going to be ok.

Helga was grateful to Erick. He understood her and her pain and a lot of people didn't understand that. She knew she could trust him with anything. Soon they had arrived at the Giry's house. Erick looked at the house then at Helga with a smile.

"Well this is my stop, thanks for the ride home." Erick said, gathering his stuff.

"No problem, hey Erick I was thinking about pulling a prank of the Carlatio or whatever her name is. So want to join me?" Helga asked, with an evil smirk and look in her eyes. Erick couldn't help but laugh while nodding yes. Helga grinned then told she would talk to him about it tomorrow at school.

"Jameson let's head home please," Helga asked politely, after seeing Erick get in the house safe.

"Right away miss."

About twenty minutes later Helga was home. She grabbed her bag and ran into the piano in the living room. A soft melody came out making Helga look out the window with a soft smile and began to sing about a story she was told as a child.

Grandfather once spoke of an Angel I used to dream he'd appear Now as I sing I can sense him And I know he's here

Here in this room, he calls me softly Somewhere inside, hiding Somehow I know he's always with me He, the unseen genius

Angel of music, guide and guardian Grant to me your glory

Angel of music, hide no longer Secret and strange angel

Once it was over there was clapping coming from behind her. Helga turned to see her grandparents smiling at her with pride. She stood up and took a bow as laughing. Carolina told her to head up to her room and do her homework then they would spend sometime together as a real family. Helga couldn't stop smiling for the first time in her life as she ran upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4 poor fool had croaked

Helga was upstairs getting ready to spend time with her grandparents when her piano began to play by it's self. She gasped and looked around to see no one so how.

"I am your angel of music." A voice softly sang to her.

She smiled brightly and sat down at her vanity listening to the music. It was dark beautiful and intoxicating to her soul. Soon the melody stopped when her grandparents called her. Helga looked around to see if she could find her angel of music, but unfortunately she couldn't find the angel. She finished getting ready then went downstairs.

~downstairs in the music room~

Helga came in to see her grandparents singing don't go breaking my heart by Elton John. She stood in the doorway laughing while holding her sides. Robert waved Helga over with one hand as the other continued to play. Helga ran over and sat down then took over for her grandfather as he began to dance and sing with Carolina. When they were done her grandmother grabbed her hip.

"Im definitely not as young as I used to be." Carolina said with a smile and laugh.

"No sense you don't look a day over twenty." Robert said, smirking at his corny repile. Her grandmother giggled and playfully slapped on the shoulder as he pretended she had hurt him. Helga watch quietly with happy eyes thinking "so this what it is like to be loved and wanted and to have a family that cares."

Helga snapped out of her thoughts when her grandmother called her name. Carolina told her to grab her jacket that they were goig out to eat as a family. She nodded and left the room slipping on her jacket. As she was buttoning her jacket something fell on her head. It was another bloody red rose with a note attached saying:

*I shall be watching over you from now on and teach you to sing until then I remain your obedient and guarding angel of music*

Helga smiled and softly smell the fresh picked rose. She couldn't help but blush when she noticed her grandparents coming fighting over what to eat for dinner tonight. Yep Helga was happy her grandparents came to save her that day. Soon they came home from dinner and went to bed after a shower.

~The next day~

Helga had arrived to school early. She sat down at her desk starig out the window thinking about her angel of music. Helga didn't notice Meg come over to her and tried to get her attention until. SLAM. Meg's hand hit the desk hard making Helga jump out of her seat and onto the floor.

"Hey whats the heck was that for? Criminy!" Helga exclaimed.

"I stood here for the last ten minutes trying to get your attention." Meg said with a pout. Helga sighed then apologized saying she had alot on her mind. Meg asked what was going on. Helga looked around and saw no one was around. She began to tell Meg about this angel of music that came to her last night even showed Meg the note. Meg read the note and then began to smirk a little. She knew who had written it.  
. "Well I hope that one day you meet you're angel Helga." Meg said as she left that the room with a skip in her step.

Helga watched her leave with confusion written on her face. She looked down at the note one more time before the bell rang. Erik walked in before the teacher which made Helga smile. Erik gave a small smirk and nod to Helga as a good morning. She rolled her eyes and smirked back at him passing him a note. Soon class had started, but Erik and Helga kept passing notes about planning to pull a prank on that Carlotta girl at the Opera house. Class was soon over and Helga was heading to her normal music room were she always at. She saw that Roual was at the piano reading her music sheets she forgot the other day.

"It's not right to read peoples work without permission you know?" Helga said, walking over grabbing her papers and began to put her things away.

"I'm sorry but this work was beautiful I couldn't help but get drawn into it." Roual apologized.

Helga waved him off and told him she would like to be alone now. Roual nodded and left after bowing slightly to her. She sighed in relief that he was gone, cause she hated his flirting butt. Soon Helga was lost in her music once more making her smile not knowing someone was watching her from the doorway. Erik watched in amazement on how this one girl was making him feel. He should just stop pretending to be her angel of music and just be her friend, but he couldn't help it. Soon he left before he was caught watching her when she wanted alone time to herself.

~Opera House~

Helga and Erik ran through the Opera House to the prima-dona's rehersal room. They hide in the dark watching while quietly laughing getting ready to put their plan in motion. Helga watched Carlotta's voice get sprayed with a Sherly temple drink to help her throat. She nodded to Erik as she went out to cause a distraction for him to switch the bottles. Helga tapped her on the shoulder to get Carlotta's attention. She turned around and glared at Helga.

"Carlotta I must say I am amazed at your voice wishing I had a voice like yours."

Carlotta smirked and huffed with pride saying of course she does since she was the best in all of Paris. Helga nodded and forced a smile while pretending to listen to her. She prayed that Erik would hurry up and give her the singal that it was done. Five minutes later of useless pointers of singing from Carlotta, Erik gave her the signal. Helga smirked and excused herself while meeting up with Erik.

"Is it done?" Helga asked.

"Time to watch her sing like a toad." Erick said, chuckling.

Helga laughed and followed him to box five to watch everything fall into place. Just as she was about to sing Helga's grandparents come in making Helga dang it. They ducked down to keep watching. With a nod the music began and Carlotta began to sing.

Serafimo - away with this pretence!  
You cannot speak, but kiss me in my husband's absence!  
Poor fool, he makes me laugh!  
Haha, Haha...  
Time I tried to get a better better half!  
Poor fool, he doesn't know!  
Hoho, Hoho...  
If he knew the truth, he'd never, ever go!

Serafimo, away with this pretence!  
You cannot speak, but kiss me in my ...  
Poor fool, he makes me laugh -  
Hahahahaha!  
Croak, croak, croak, croak, croak, croak

Carlotta began to cry and ran off stage as people began to laugh. Helga and Erik busted out laughing making them fall to the floor while holding their sides. They quickly ran out of the box before they were caught. Helga and Erik fived as they walked to Helgas dancing lesson. Madame Giry would be mad that she was late but it was so worth it in her eyes. She waved goodbye to Erik and began to take her punishment that Madame Giry had planned. Two hours later Helga landed on the floor not being able to move her body.

Meg laughed and helped her friend to the car. Madame Giry was staying late so Erik and Meg were coming over for dinner. This made Helga smile as she laughed and talked to them while waiting for them to get to Helga's place. They made it back and ran inside well Helga mostly limped inside and headed to her room to mess around until dinner. Helga played on her laptop until she noticed Phoebe was online.  
She it call and waited for her to pick up. When she picked up Helga weakly said hi. Phoebe looked at her friend in confusion.

"Helga are you alright there?" Phoebe asked.

"Meg's mom worked me really good today cause I was late from pulling a prank on that girl I told you about." Helga explained.

Phobebe nodded and asked how everything was going. Helga introduced Meg to Phoebe while Erick sat Helga's desk doing homework letting the girls talk. Soon he tensed up when Helga brought up her angel of music that was watching over her.

"Do you have any idea who it might be Helga?" Phoebe asked. Helga sighed.

"I have no cule Phebes, but I hope to meet him soon." Helga said, as Meg played with her hair.

Soon dinner came and they girls said bye and hung up to go eat. Robert told them how his prima dona in training was starting to sound like a toad and would be looking for someone new. Erik suggested Helga. Helga choked on her food while Meg patted her back while saying that was a great idea. Helga told them she would do her best even though she wasnt that good.

"Are you kidding me? Little Lottee you are simple amazing!" Robert said laughing. After Meg and Erik left Helga went to bed to think over at what they suggest to her. Soon she fell asleep listening to a dark lullaby that made her dream about the beauty underneath the dark and strangest things.  



	5. Chapter 5 dear old friends

~six years later~

Helga had changed so much since coming to France. She and and Erik became boyfriend and girlfriend in eight grade. Helga was now the Prima Dona for the Opera Populare and enjoyed it so much as her partner was Erik since they have so much chemristy when on and off stage. Meg was the Prima ballaerina for the Opera Populare. Helga still didnt know that Erik was her angel of music and conutined their lessons are normal when their dates were over. Arnold and his parents came over one summer to visit Helga. They would spend time up in the attic eatting chocolates, telling dark stories of the north as her grandfather played his violion.

Helga was in her room on the phone with Phoebe. She was telling her about how everyone was coming over to visit her. Helga screamed in exciment to hear that her friends were coming. Soon her door flew open with her grandparents barging in asking what was wrong.

"Phoebe and the old gang are coming for a visit!" Helga explained with a bright smile.

"Well then we should get the guest rooms around shouldnt we?" Carolina said, as she left the room to inform the maids and bulters about their guests.

Helga nodded and went back to talking to Phoebe about what they were going to do. Helga told her that she would have to practice for a new opera they were going to be putting on called The little mermaid. They could come to practice if they wanted or could go looking around Pairs as she worked. Her grandmother called her for dinner and told Phoebe she would talk to her later. After she hung up she headed downstairs to eat. Her grandfather was talking about buisness with her grandmother while she ate quietly not wanting to disturbe them. Helga excused herself for the dinning room and went to the music room to get some practice done. She looked around to make sure no one was around then sung the haunting melody "Come to me strange angel."

After a few minutes her angel appeared in the shadows.

"What can i do for you my angel of music?" The phantom (aka Erik) asked.

"Angel what if I fail you with my voice? Or sing the wrong note or key? I do not wish to fail you master." Helga said, slowly starting to panic. The angel told her to calm down and that she would be just fine with new performance. They were doing The little mermaid to raise money for the childrens hospital and to was a smash it in America on Broadway. After a few hours with her lessons with her angel of music she decided to head over to Meg's house to tell her the news. After bidding her grandparents goodbye and a quick kiss on their cheeks Helga was in her car and on her way. She couldnt wait to tell Meg the news seeing how her and Phoebe became good friends well online at least.

Erik made it back to his place before Helga had arrived since He took the tunnels that hide all round Paris. He was question by Meg about where he was because Helga was coming over. Erik told Meg he knew she was coming over and that he was going to get changed now. He went up into his room and began to change into a black polo and dark wash jeans as he staried at the little box on his dresser. It held a beautiful engament ring he could find. It cost him a fortune to get it plus have it engraved with the saying **_I love you my angel of music_**.

Helga brust through Erik's bedroom door tackling him into a hug and passionate kiss. He broke the kiss that made him chuckled asking where the fire was. She told him all about the gang coming to visit and they would be here by tomorrow while they where at work. Erik nodded and smiled happy she could see her old friends from Hillwood.

* * *

~back in Hillwood~

"Well shortman this is it. You and you're pals are off to Paris, France." Phil said, with a chuckle. Arnold smirked at his grandparents and parents hugged him. They had just dropped Gerald, Phoebe, and Lila along with himself at the airport. The gang waved goodbye to Arnold's grandparents and parents as they left to head home.

"Geez How much do ya think Helga has changed over there?" Sid asked.

"Helga has changed alot but it has been a while since I have seen her." Phoebe answered.

The gang nodded as their flight was called. The girls sat all together talking about fashion, the opera house, the french boys. They couldn't help but squeal and giggle making the boys rolled their eyes at them. The boys began to talk about the food, clubs and the french girls. The girls sighed as the flight took off. After hours and two boring old french movies they had finally landed in Paris, France. Phoebe texted Helga's grandparents and told them they where here. Phoebe's phone ding with a text message saying that they were outside waiting in the limo for them. Rhonda squealed when Phoebe said the word limo making her friends roll their eyes with a smile.

They all put their lugage in the tunk and climbed into the limo. Phoebe hugged Helga's grandparents as they went around in the car intorducing themselves to her grandparents. They told Arnold and the gang that Helga was at work and had to drop by for some paperwork while they went to see Helga. An hour later they made it to The Opera Populaire and were amazed by its beauty of the building. They saw people on stage wondering which one was Helga since their was five blondes on stage. Phoebe and the gang climbed on stage to see they were on break. Phoebe looked around thats when she saw Helga talking to Meg. She could recoginze Helga anywhere. For some strange reason Phoebe couldn't help but to sing where they were at drawing Helga's and Meg's attention.

Phoebe:  
Heaven help me, could it be?  
No, it couldn't possibly Sorry, do I?  
Yes, I think you do

Helga looked at Meg while confused as Meg shrugged her shoulders. When Helga decided to answer back. Meg watched the scene unfold in front of her with curious eyes.

Helga:  
Have we?  
Go on, take a guess Wait, it can't be, is it?  
Phoebe smiled bright nodding while saying yes as Helga and her ran over to each other and hugged. She let go and looked Phoebe overed and couldnt believe how much she changed.

Helga smiled brightly while saying "Oh, my God, I can't believe it's you."

Phoebe: Look at you, Helga Regal as a queen and beautiful

Helga:Phoebe, and you as well I could hardly tell it's you

both:My dear old friend Can't believe you're here,

old friend After all this time So glad you came

You look sublime You look the same

My sweet old friend Never thought we'd meet,

old friend Look at you, a star And you, a genuis

Phoebe:And isn't life a splendid thing?

And here we are To see the sights And to hear you sing

Helga squealed as she heard the news about them coming to see her sing. Helga ran over to everyone and began to catch up with them. Soon after a few laughs, and catching up they heard the condutcer yell break time was over. Helga told them to wait down in the seats and when she was done she would take them back to her place. She began to sing part of your world (part of your world sung by Sierra Boggess). The others were amazed at Helga's voice. When she was done singing everyone clapped and cheered making her blush. She told the conducter she was leaving early. The conducter waved her off while nodding as he called for the chours to step forward.

"Helga you were ever so amazing!" Lila said, clapping her hands with a bright smile.

"Yes Helga darling I was quit amazed as well." Rhonda said with a smirk.

"Thanks guys but we should be leaving now." Helga said, blushing bright red. Arnold told them to leave Helga alone and that they should get going. Helga asked them where Stinky, Harold, Patty and Eugene, Sheena were at. Phoebe explained how they had summer jobs and couldn't make it and that they were very sorry. Helga said that was fine and she would talk to them on the email. While they got to the main enterican Erik had walked in with papers in his hand. Helga squealed and ran down the stairs and kissed Erik knocking the papers out of his hand. He chuckled and kissed back then broke the kiss and noticed Helga's friends staring at them with their jaws dropped.

"Phoebe you guys this is my boyfriend Erik Daae, Erik this is Arnold, Gerald, Phoebe, Lila, Sid, and Rhonda." Helga introduced them.

"Pleasure to meet you all." Erik said, while shaking their hands with a handsome smirk.

"The pleasure is all our Erik, I see Helga is in good hands." Arnold said, with a smile, but inside he was dying inside. He walked past Helga and Erik. Helga watched him leave with worried eyes wondering what was wrong. Gerald excuse himself for a moment.

* * *

~outside~

"Yo dude what was up with that man?" Gerald asked, as he found him out on the front stairs. Arnold sighed and ran his fingers through his hair and looked up at the sky.

"I couldn't help it. I thought I was over her but I still love her Gerald." Arnold said, sighing in deffeat. Gerald shook his head knowing about his love for Helga since he told him in sixth grade. Gerald patted his back telling him to get over him because she was happy and that he should be happy for her. He stood up and looked at Arnold once last and told him "If you really love her then you will let her go Arnold."

The rest of the gang came out to find Arnold and Gerald smiling at each other while holding their handshake. Arnold walked over and apologized to Erik for his behavior from before. Erik laughed told him it was fine but he had to get back to work since he had to help finish up peperations for the masqurade ball they were having here tomorrow night. Helga gave him a quick kiss and I love you as he returned the gesture. On the way Helga's place Rhonda was asking a million questions about the party then asked the big question.

"Helga darling are we allowed to come to the ball tomorrow?" Rhonda asked, smiling bright.

"Of course I want all my friends to come to the ball." Helga said, laughing at Rhonda's exciement. The giggles squealed making the boys cover their ears.

"That means shopping in Paris, France!" Rhonda said.

Lila and Phoebe looked down knowing they wouldn't be able to afford anything from the stores here in Paris. Helga saw this and told them not to worry about the prices of the dresses cause she would be paying for them. Lila and Phoebe tried to argue with Helga about paying for their dresses, but in the end Helga won. The boys laughed at Helga winning the argument meaning she was still the fighter they knew back in five grade. Soon they made it to Helga's place and the gasped. It was bigger then Rhonda's house. They grabbed their bags and headed inside that were greeted my four maids and butlers that smiled and bowed. The maids took the lugage and took them up to the guests room. Helga bidded them goodnight since they were tired as she went to the living room.

* * *

hopefully you guys liked this chapter. I dont own anything from Hey Arnold or The Phantom of the Opera or the music. have a good night love you guys please review comment favorite and all that good stuff.


	6. Chapter 6 masquared part 1

Helga sat in the living room reading by the fire place as her grandparent's were at a party with some friends of their's and wouldn't be returning until later tonight. She sighed happily and peacefully until there was a chill in the air and the fireplace was put out. Helga dropped her book and looked around the room to find the sorce of the problem. She took a few steps over to the double doors to shut them when she heard her angel.

Phantom's voice: Insolent boy, this slave of fashion. Basking in your glory. Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor. Sharing in my triumph!

Helga(scared): Angel, I hear you. Speak, I listen. Stay by my side. Guide me. Angel, my soul was weak; forgive me. Enter at last, Master.

Phantom's voice: Flattering child, you shall know me. See why in shadow I hide. Look at your face in the mirror. I am there inside.

Helga turns her head to the mirror where the Phantom is beginning to appear after she had shut the double doors. She smiled bright and walked towards the mirror as she sang softly.

Helga: Angel of music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory. Angel of music, hide no longer. Come to me, strange Angel.

Phantom: I am your Angel of Music. Come to the angel of music...  
I am your Angel of Music. Come to the Angel of Music...

The mirror opened and her angel of music stepped out from behind it and came towards her. Helga sqwinted her eyes to see who was under the hood. She began to reach for it when her angels hand suddenly grabbed her wrist. The Phantom commanded her to sing for him making Helga slowly nod with a smile. Little did they know that someone was watching since the singing woke him up.

Helga

In sleep he sang to me  
In dreams he came  
That voice which calls to me and speaks my name  
And do I dream again for now I find  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside my mind

Erik lead Helga over to the piano and softly played with a smirk. He watched as Helga walked around the piano with a bright smile and eyes closed. Soon he closed his eyes to listen to their duet.

PHANTOM  
Sing once again with me  
Our strange duet  
My power over you grows stronger yet  
And though you turn from me to glance behind  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside your mind.

Helga stood behind her angel of music and removed the hood to see Erik. Her eyes went wide for a moment but kept singing while lightly touching his mask. Erik looked knowing he was caught but he saw that she wasn't mad at him.

Helga  
Those who have seen your face  
Draw back in fear  
I am the mask you wear

PHANTOM  
It's me they hear...

BOTH  
Your/My spirit and my/your voice in one combined  
The Phantom of the Opera is there/here  
Inside my/your mind

PHANTOM  
In all your fantasies, you always knew  
that man and mystery

Helga  
Were both in you

BOTH  
And in this labyrinth  
where night is blind  
the Phantom of the Opera is there/here,  
inside my/your mind

Helga  
He's there, the phantom of the opera

PHANTOM  
The angel of music!

Erik stood up from the piano and stood in front of Helga. He looked down into her beautiful baby blue eyes and listened to her hold the tone perfectly.

PHANTOM  
Sing, my Angel of Music  
Sing, my Angel  
Sing for me  
Sing, my Angel!  
Sing for me!

Helga finsihed the tone and looked at Erik with a giggle. Erik smirked and offered her a blood red rose which she happily took. Helga stood on her toes slightly and kissed him on the lips while smiling into it. As they kissed Arnold watched with sad tear filled eyes knowing he truly needed to let her go and move on. Quietly he went back up to bed to give them some privacy.

When they broke the kiss Erik smiled down at her with loving eyes. Helga asked him why he protended to be her angel of music. He sighed and explained that he wanted to be close to her in a sepical way just like her other friends were especially Arnold. She sighed with a smile and shook her head and told him that he already did the first day they had met. Erik placed his hand in his pocket and played with the velvet box wondering if he should do it now and propose to her. But the timing didn't feel right.

"So my love will you spend the night with me? You know I love it when you sing to me to sleep." Helga asked, with puppy eyes and whimper.

Erik groaned knowing he couldn't fight that look and the whimper. He nodded and picked Helga up bridal style making her sqeual in surprise and hugged his neck. She whined his name with a smile making her sound like a baby. Erik couldn't help but chuckle and think he was adorable with the way she acted like a baby sometimes but it remined him that she was his baby.

Soon morning came and everyone woke up early especially Rhonda who wanted to go do some shopping. Everyone chatted away while Arnold played with his food as he watched his friends talk. The only one not downstairs was Helga and he wondered why. A few minutes later Helga came down in Erik's dress shirt and boxers with Erik coming in behind her. Her grandparent's and the others smiled and said good morning to them. Helga told that after breakfeast they would head out to see Paris.

Helga noticed Arnold's behavoir and asked to talk to him for a moment alone. Arnold nodded and excuse himself as he followed her out of the room. Helga lead him into the libaray to talk to him making sure the door was locked. She turned around and looked at Arnold with her arms across her chest. "What is wrong Arnold? You seem bothered by something." Helga asked, her held deep consern for her friend.

"I'm sorry Helga it's...ugh I don't know how to tell you this!" Arnold groaned, flopping down into a chair by the window. Helga sighed and walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Arnold you know you can tell me anything. You know this." Helga replied.

Arnold groaned and stood up then began to raint and rave he was still in love with her even though he had tried to move on so many times. Helga just sat there with a blush on her face as she listened to him declare his love for her. Once he was down Arnold looked down at Helga to see a stunned face with a blush across. Helga quickly broke out of it when she noticed him looking at her with pleading eyes for answer to help him move on from this pain he felt in his heart. She stood up and walked over to him and place her hand on his cheek with tear filled eyes and said thank you. Arnold held her hand and looked at Helga confused at why she was thanking him for that.

"Arnold weather you realize it or not, you were the one who taught me how to love and I thank you for that from the buttom of my heart. There will always be a place for you in my heart cause you were my first love. But I have grown to love another and I learned that your'e not for me. I want you to find someone who can love you just as much I love Erik. I love you Arnold and no matter how our stories and our destinies end I know you have rewritten mine by being my friend. I'll always be with you, here inside your heart Arnold." Helga said, as tears rolled down her cheeks along with Arnold's.

"Thank you so much Helga." Arnold said, lightly kissing her cheek and left the room with a smile. Helga watched Arnold leave the room with a smile and waited for a few minutes then giggled with a head shake. Once she knew the coast was cleared she turned around and looked up at the top floor.

"You can come out now Erik." Helga stated, smirking when she heard a few curse words in French.

Erik came down the stairs with an embarrased look on his face to know that he was caught. After an hour of yelling at him Helga went upstairs to get away from everyone before she commided murder to a boyfriend. While Helga showered the girls sat in her room talking about the ball and the dresses they would wear. Helga came out then quickly covered her ears as she heard the girls squeal. "Crimany can you get any louder." Helga yelled, walking over to her closet to get dressed. The girls giggled while apologizing for their squealing. Helga informed her grandparent's what they planned to do today. Her grandparents smiled and told them they would see them tonight at the masqurade ball.

After three hours later of shopping for dresses in Paris. Helga took the boys over to Erik's place so he could help them get ready for tonight's ball. Meg ran out of the house waving bye to Erik as Arnold and the others entered the house. Erik waved back then closed the door telling the guys to follow him to his room. The guys began to get ready in the guest bathrooms. Erik watched Arnold struggle with his tie until he cleared his throat scaring Arnold making him look at Erik.

"Need some help there Arnold?" Erik asked, walking towards him.

"Yeah thanks man." Arnold said, sighing as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm going to propose to her tonight, I know you don't like me Arnold, but Helga is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I don't want to lose that I know you love her but I promise I will take good care of her." Erik said, finishing Arnold's tie then back away. Arnold looked down at the tie with a sigh and knew he had to talk to Erik sooner or later. He walked past Erik and sat down on the bed looking down at the ground. Arnold took a big breath and looked up into Erik's eyes to see him telling the truth.

"Yes I do love her, but her happiness means more to me then anything. Just promise me she will have a happy long life with you?" Arnold asked, smiling at him with his cheesey grin. Erik smiled with a nod and shook his head then they both headed to the living room to meet up with the others. Back at Helga's house.

"I can't wait to get there! The fashion, famous people, the amazing food, the dancing. It's all a dream come true!" Rhonda squealed as she did Lila's make-up.

Phoebe, Helga, and Meg giggled as they helped each other into their dresses. The girls wondered what the ball was going to be like as Meg and Helga knew that when Erik plans something it is grand like the opera house. Everyone gasped when they saw Helga in her red dress and black gloves and a matching mask. Helga blushed telling them to take a picture while blushing and looking down at the ground. Soon they headed down to the limo and headed to the opera house to be there early to enjoy the performican Erik had planned. When they got there Helga's grandfather and grandmother escorted her friends into the building as Erik stole her away.

Helga was lost as to why Erik had pulled her away from the ball when she needed to be there to greet people. He told her to trust him about this. She sighed and followed him up to the roof top where the garden was for the actors and dancers to relax during the summer. Erik remembered when Helga told him how she was afraid of the darkness and the fears that her past would come back huant her. Before he could speak the fireworks went offer making Helga run over to the railing to watch. Erik loved seeing that smiling face and knew it was the perfect time. "Helga." Erik said.

"Yes Erik?" She asked, as she looked back him her back to the fireworks.

Erik softly smiled and began to slowly walk over to her then began his proposal. Helga smiled but still confused as to why they were up here in the first place until he began to sing the most beautiful song she ever heard making her eyes water.

[Erik]

No more talk of darkness  
Forget these wide-eyed fears  
I'm here, nothing can harm you  
My words will warm and calm you

Let me be your freedom  
Let daylight dry your tears  
I'm here, with you, beside you  
To guard you and to guide you

Helga smiled and softly touched his cheek and began to singing her reply to his song. Only he could make her song take flight and she realized that the day she said yes to be his girlfriend.

(Helga)  
Say you'll love me every waking moment  
Turn my head with talk of summer time  
Say you need me with you now and always  
Promise me that all you say is true  
That's all I ask of you

[Erik]  
Let me be your shelter  
Let me be your light  
You're safe, no one will find you  
Your fears are far behind you

Helga remembered telling her fears about her parents and the darkness in their hearts towards her. She was scared they would come after her now that she was famous, but Erik was ther being her light and protector from it all. She ran over and hugged him as she continued.

[Helga]  
All I want is freedom  
A world with no more night  
And you, always beside me  
To hold me and to hide me

[Erik]  
Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Let me lead you from your solitude  
Say you need me with you here, beside you  
Anywhere you go, let me go too  
Helga, that's all I ask of you

Erik got down on one knee pulling the engagement ring out to her. It held the biggest red rudy she had even seen with black dimonds surrounding it on a pure sliver band and saw the words _I love you my angel of music _inside the band making Helga fall to her knees and cry while nodding and singing.

[Helga]  
Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Say the word and I will follow you

[Both]  
Share each day with me, each night, each morning

[Helga]  
Say you love me

[Erik]  
You know I do

[Both]  
Love me, that's all I ask of you.

They kiss with so much passion. Erik lifts Helga off her feet, into his arms and holds her close. Then sets her down as they break the kiss and finish the song.

[Both]  
Anywhere you go, let me go too  
Love me, that's all I ask of you

Erik and Helga laughed while he spun her around then dipped her with a smirk. She giggled with a blush telling him we are past the point of no return for how much we love each other. Erik brought her back up while humming in agreement when her works reminded him of his part he would play tonight during the ball. Erik explained his plan to Helga making her squeal to hear about a new opera from Erik. He only played the phantom of the opera when it was to do that or scare the stage help a little for fun and keep them in line.

"We must go Erik they'll wonder where we are," Helga said, pulling him towards the door.

"Helga I love you." Erik replied, as he followed her down to the party. He knew for one thing him and Helga would never forget this night ever.

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter remember I dont own anything of the sort if you wish to see the girls dresses got to my profile page. until then my reads I remain your humbale servent O.G


	7. Chapter 7 masquerade part 2

Helga and Erik made it back to the main room to meet up with her friends. The laughter, the music, and the dancing made Helga smile from the warmth that came from it all. She looked down at her engagment ring that Erik gave her on the roof. Helga couldn't stop smiling so bright. Her world was prefect with her friends, grandparents, and the man she loved to death. But what she didn't know was that all good things come with the bad. And that bad was watching her with cold hatred eyes and growled softly. Helga looked around the room for her friends and grandparents to only see them at the top of the staircase talking to some people. She was happy to know they were having a good time. Erik smiled and pulled away from Helga making her vision snap over to him to see him bowing to her.

"May I have this dance ?" Erik asked, smirking at her devilishly. Helga rolled her eyes with a giggle.

"Of course good sir." Helga responded with a curtsy.

Erik and Helga waltzed their way into the dancers as the orcasterha began to play their song they sang on the roof making Helga smile while laughing as Erik spun her. She looked over to her friends to see them having a good time. She notice Phoebe and Gerald joining them along with Arnold and Rhonda. An hour through the party everyone moved aside as the dancers from the opera house began to performed a number Erik made.

CHORUS

Masquerade!

Paper faces on parade...

Masquerade!

Hide your face

So the world will

never find you

Masquerade!

Every face a different shade...

Masquerade!

Look around-

there's another

mask behind you!

The performers danced on the stairs and dance floor as Meg and Helga joined them. The girls were smiling bright having som much fun. Helga saw Erik nod to her letting her know he was watching her performanic making Helga giggle in excitement.

Flash of mauve...

Splash of puce...

Fool and King...

Ghoul and goose...

Queen and priest...

Trace of rouge...

Face of beast...

Faces...

Take your turn, take a ride

on the merry-go-round...

in an inhuman race...

Eye of gold...

Thigh of blue...

True is false...

Who is Who...?

Curl of lip...

Swirl of gown...

Ace of hearts...

Faces...

Drink it in, drink it up,

til you've drowned

in the light...

in the sound...

Helga danced over to Erik pulling him onto the dance floor. She smiled at him as he lead her around the dance floor as the performinace continued. Helga waved hi to her friends to see them watching her and Erik with smile. As they dance Helga noticed cold glaring eyes at were amined straight at her making her feel uncomfortable but ignored it so Erik wouldn't worry.

Erik/Helga

But who can name the face...?

All

Masquerade!

Grinning yellows...

spinning reds...

Masquerade!

Stop and Stare

at the sea of smiles

around you!

Masquerade!

Seething shadows

breathing lies...

Masquerade!

Run and hide-

but a face will

still pursue you!

The others were talking to her grandparents on how tonight was going and wished to see more. Helga and Erik disappeared from their sight when Helga pulled Erik into an empty hallway. The ensemable acvtivity becomes background as her grandparents, Giry, and friends stand watching with glasses in hand.

Giry

What a night!

Meg

What a crowd!

Robert (Helga's grandfather)

Makes you glade!

Rhonda

Makes you pround!

All the creme

de la creme!

Lila

Watching us watching them!

Meg/Phoebe

And all our fears

are in the past!

Robert

Six months

Gerald

Of relief!

Phoebe

Of delight!

Robert/Carolina

Of Elysain peace!

Giry/Meg

And we can breathe at last!

Meg

No more notes

Robert

No more ghost!

Giry

Here's a health!

Robert

Here's to toast:

To a prosperous year!

Carolina

To the new chandeiler!

Gerald/Phoebe

And may its

splendour never fade!

Carolina

Six months!

Giry

What a joy!

Meg

What a change!

Carolina/Robert

What a blessed release!

Giry

And what a masuqerade!

Helga was watching the dancers with worried eyes as she played with her ring. Erik kissed her forehead soft making her smile as she thought about their future together. But she couldn't shack this feeling about something bad was going to happen. Helga looked down at the beautiful ring as Erik went over the plan again. He could tell something was wrong but her didn't want to push Helga into talking about it if she wasn't ready.

"Just think of it! A secret engagement, look your future bride. Just think of it." Helga said, smiling as she spun around with a giggle. Erik was very confused at why they had to hide it.

"But, why a secret? What have we to hide?" Erik asked, hugging her waist as he leaned down to kiss her softly. Helga pulled away embarrased with a blush while looking around the room. "No, Erik. Please don't let them see." Helga begged. Erik sighed as he shook his head leading her over to the edge of the dance floor. "Helga it's an engagement not a crime," Erik said.

Erik

Helga, what are you afraid of?

Helga/Erik

Let's not argue

(let's not argue)

Please pretend

(I can only hope)

You will understand in time

(I'll understand in time)

Erik asked for one more dance before the opera ghost made his apperiance in a few moments. Helga smiled as Erik lead her into the middle of the dance floor as silver, white, and gold confedy fell all around them. Helga could tell he put a lot of work into this party as she noticed his smirk. Erik quickly pulled her into him making her gasp with wide eyes as he kissed her on the lips with passion. Helga sighed as she kissed him back as the performers finished the song. Soon Erik disappeared into the crowd to allow the ghost to reclaim his domaine once more.

Masquerade!

Every face a different shade...

Masquerade!

Look around-

there's another

mask behind you!

Masquerade!

Burning glances, turning heads

Masquerade!

Stop and Stare

at the sea of smiles

around you!

Masquerade!

Grinning yellows,

spinning reds

Masquerade!

Take your fill,

let the spectacle

astound you.

Voices fade and turned to gasps as the light dim and the phantom appears at the top of the smirked down at them as he walked down the stairs seeing some women hide behind their men as some men hide behind their women making him mentally chuckle. Helga's grandparents looked at her to see if she was ok as they turned back to the phantom that walked towards them.

Phantom

Why so silent, good Messieurs?

Did you think that I had left you for

good?

Have you missed me, good

Messieurs?

I have written you an opera.

Here, I bring the finished score.

Don Juan Triumphant!

Fondest greetings to you all

A few instructions just before

Rehearsals start

Carlotta must be taught to act

Not her normal trick of strutting

around the stage

Our Don Juan must lose some

weight

It's not healthy in a man of Roual's

age. (muwhahaha take that Roual. Sorry couldn't resist)

And my managers must learn that

their place is in an office

not the arts

As for our star, Miss, Helga Cecile...

Erik climbs the stairs again while putting his sword away as he stared down at her with tense, love, passion, and determined eyes. He held his arms out to the side as he continued.

No doubt she'll do her best

It's true, her voice is good

She knows, though

Should she wish to excell

she has much still to learn

If pride will let her return to me, her

teacher

her teacher...

Everyone stared at Helga as she slowly made her way up the stairs with a shy smile and blush. Her friends and family were worried as guests worried what would happen to the beautiful singer. Erik and Helga stared into each others eyes for a good minute when he looked down at the chain around her neck. His eyes begged her to forgive him as he ripped the necklace of her neck leaving her shocked as he hissed at her with anger.

Phantom

Your chains are still mine,

You belong to me!

The phantom runs to the middle of the stairway and disappears into the floor hidden by fire. The crowds scream as they ran as fast as they could to get away from the scene as her grandparents tried to calm things down. She ran to find her friends and Erik when she ran into a man. She began to apologize when she recoginzed the man making her freeze as the man glared at her. The man left Helga standing there in fear. Arnold had found her and tried to snap her out of it while shacking her.

"Helga are you ok?" Arnold asked shacking her.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine. help me find Erik will you?" Helga asked, giving a small smile. Arnold nodded as they went back to their friends to see her grandparents and Erik standing their worried faces. Everyone had calmed down and went back to the party. Helga ran over to Erik and hugged him tight like they had planned. Helga asked if he was alright while looking him over making the others smile. Erik nodded and asked if she was alright while holding her close whispering he would give her ring back when they were alone. Helga nodded as she buried herself into his chest knowing she had to tell him about the man she saw later. She wondered what was going to happen now that she knew that he was here. Did that mean they were here with him or was he by himself.

Erik noticed that Helga was out of it and told everyone he was taking her home for the night. Slowly they made it to Erik's car as he helped her inside. Erik placed the ring back around her neck with also a small kiss to the forehead. He sighed praying it wasn't his fault that she was like this. A few mintues of silence in the car made them awkward towards each other. Helga finally decided to break the ice between them and tell him what had happened.

"Erik I need to tell you something."

"What is it my angel?" Erik asked, as he stopped at a red light. Helga looked at her ring that was around her neck that Erik gave back to her once they were in the car. Helga was about to explain what had happened when she noticed a car coming at them on their left making Helga's eyes widen in fear.

"ERIK LOOK OUT!" Helga yelled, then everything went black.

The cars hit each other hard making Erik's and Helga's to flip onto the roof of the car. Erik looked over at Helga who unconscious. He coughed and groaned as he tried to reach for her. Soon the car door opened as Erik's blurry eyes grew heavily as he watched the woman he loved get pulled out of the car. He heard the sirens and peoples voice then blacked out mumbling one thing.

"Helga."


End file.
